lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaime Vesi
Jaime Vesi is the son of two members of House Vesi making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Vesi. Jaime Vesi would be born the second child of his father of whom by the time of Jaime's birth was establishing himself as a well known blacksmith of whom worked several villages nearby due to his superior skills and in this trade Jaime grew up apprenticing for his father. On his sixteenth birthday he would be married to Resha Backstrame of whom was the younger sister of Draven Backstrame of whom was despite only being a year older then Jaime had already risen to become basically the strongman of their village. Following the birth of their first child in the form of Nelle Vessi it would be Resha that grew extremely sick, and despite bringing in doctors from Pontus they were unable to help her and she died of which Draven came to blame Jaime for which led to a fight at the home of Jaime Vesi which ended with the death of his father and mother at the hands of Draven and following this Jaime rose as Draven's slave in all but name. History Early History Jaime Vesi would be born the second child of his father of whom by the time of Jaime's birth was establishing himself as a well known blacksmith of whom worked several villages nearby due to his superior skills and in this trade Jaime grew up apprenticing for his father. Marriage On his sixteenth birthday he would be married to Resha Backstrame of whom was the younger sister of Draven Backstrame of whom was despite only being a year older then Jaime had already risen to become basically the strongman of their village. Death of Resha Backstrame Following the birth of their first child in the form of Nelle Vessi it would be Resha that grew extremely sick, and despite bringing in doctors from Pontus they were unable to help her and she died of which Draven came to blame Jaime for which led to a fight at the home of Jaime Vesi which ended with the death of his father and mother at the hands of Draven and following this Jaime rose as Draven's slave in all but name. Rise of the Backstrame Dynasty Following the murder of Jaime Vesi's father and mother it would be Draven that would call a meeting at the center of Windhaven where he let everyone know that he was in complete control of the village now and he would take whatever and whoever he wanted from that point going forward. Several men in Windhaven resisted but were murdered and their bodies displayed in the village leading to most falling in line behind Draven of whom during this time came to be known for his sexual harrem in the village and his rapidly expanding list of bastard children, as outside of his daughter Ulia Backstrame he would have no more true born children. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Vesi Category:Merchant